


don't imagine a falling star

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: They come together, they become one and from that, a boy is born.





	don't imagine a falling star

**Author's Note:**

> krolidad is a g8 pairing and i will be eternally sad that he died before she could see him again :(

Don’t imagine this lonely man, by himself in the desert, eyes wide as he watches a star plummet to the ground. He goes to the fallen star, to the fiery comet and finds a ship and a woman. 

 

Don’t imagine this fierce woman, all by herself in her ship, crashing and burning and waking up to gentle hands and a gentler voice and a man of the Earth watching over her.

 

The woman is not of his Earth but he is, so he shows her around, points at the stars, tells her he saw her come crashing down from them. She takes his hand in hers and smiles, nods. These are no stars she recognizes but maybe this man could become a star she knows.

 

The woman speaks in hushed words of her home, far away. 

 

The man kisses her, the first time under the feet of an ancient beast. He makes promises he can’t keep but she doesn’t admonish him for them. She believes them, makes herself believe them.

 

They come together, they become one and from that, a boy is born.

  
  
  


Don’t imagine any of this because then you will also know this:

 

A fire eating through a house, consuming, devouring it all. A firefighter in the middle of it, rescuing, saving everyone but himself. He gasps for air when there is none to be had.

  
  


A boy standing next to a gravestone, under his feet all that’s left of his father. The boy has clenched fists and shorts that are too big for him. The world is ready to devour and eat him up alive because the world is kind but the world is cruel and a darkness lurks in the space above. Already the boy knows: knowledge or death. 

 

A woman, far away, fighting for her life and the lives of everyone in the universe. She keeps the memory of Earth close to her heart and wonders if her boy is all grown up by now, if her man thinks of her. 

 

Don’t imagine this because you will also imagine the pain of the boy growing up, lonely and angry. You will also imagine the woman fighting and losing and always longing. 

 

Imagine this, instead: 

 

The woman and the boy coming together again, the boy gasping for air when there is more to be had and crying in her arms, whispering mother, mother, mother. Her tears are silent ones, shed inside her heart because her man is no longer in this universe, but he is in her boy. 

 

The boy no longer just a boy, a man, a leader, a warrior. He has people behind him now, waiting for his words, his touches.

 

This boy who the woman gave birth to, this boy who was left behind by her when he was just a baby, this boy who had a few precious years with his father before the same father died like a hero.

 

This boy who is a leader and has starlight in his eyes.

 

Imagine that, instead.

  
  



End file.
